x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moira MacTaggert
'Moira MacTaggert' Moira MacTaggert Moira MacTaggert is a geneticist and expert in mutant affairs. Years before becoming an expert in this field, Moira worked as a C.I.A agent, mostly undercover and was the one who found out about The Hellfire Club's initiative of unleashing nuclear war, thus found a way to prevent that from happening as she met Charles Xavier. 'Early Life & C.I.A. years '(X-Men: First Class) Moira MacTaggert was born in 1939 to Scottish parents and although she would enjoy working as an authority, her parents would send her to the U.S. to finish her studies, where instead of becoming a doctor or lawyer at her parents' will, she became an undercover agent working for the C.I.A. Being the youngest and most experienced agent from William Stryker Sr.'s division, Moira would be the person who revealed the existence of The Hellfire Club as being made of mutants and that their leader, Sebastian Shaw, was plotting a war between major forces in the world. Hearing about Charles Xavier's thesis on genetic mutations, Moira would use his help although at first she didn't knew he was a mutant and brought him to the C.I.A department where despite director John McCone and Stryker Sr. not being convinced until Raven used her powers, it was The Man In Black that took Moira and the young mutants into his own division, as it was Erik Lehnsherr and Hank McCoy who also joined later. Moira would use her own authority to help Charles and Erik trespass the USSR as she tracked Shaw for many years though instead of finding him there, the latter would send his associate, Emma Frost to deal with a Russian general about the nuclear missiles. Cancelling the mission, Erik would still infiltrate the general's mansion and took Frost prisoner as Charles was now fully aware of The Hellfire Club's intentions. Upon returning to the C.I.A department which was in ruins, Moira learned that the mutant division was to be disbanded and although with no place to stay, Charles invited all the members at his mansion in Westchester. Being gone all the time trying to track Shaw's position, the mutants trained at Charles' mansion until many weeks later when Moira would also find out about a potential threat as both the U.S. and Soviets would become engaged in a war and both forces wanted authority on the nuclear missiles located in Cuba. This eventually led to The Cuban Missile Crisis where Moira joined the mutant division in the SR-71 and tried to resolve the conflict through diplomacy at first. After Shaw's death at Erik's hands and after Erik deflected the incoming missiles back to their respective ships, Moira declared him a traitor and tried to shoot him down as one of the bullets deflected directly into Charles' spine, leaving him paralysed. Erik then tried to kill Moira but Charles comforted him as The Brotherhood Of Mutants was founded and Erik departed with his new teammates. Four weeks later, Moira developed an apparent relationship with Charles as she quit her post at the C.I.A and would swore Charles that no matter what will the agents do to her, they will never find out about his location and institute. Without trying to put himself at risk, Charles used his powers to erase Moira's memory regarding any info on the mutant division and their exact location. At that time, Moira was declared ineligible and right after Erik ( known from then as 'Magneto') broke into the vault to release Emma Frost. 'Muir Island' (X-Men: The Last Stand) Although being an official doctor and geneticist, Moira was inspired to help mutants who can't control their natural abilities mostly because of her son being a mutant as she would also hold a close friendship with former division teammate Hank McCoy ( Beast) and took care of people in her institute such as the brain-dead twin of Charles and possibly other mutants or relatives there. She would briefly contact Charles from time to time to report about the cure situation though Hank beforehanded her. She also participated not after a long time at Charles' funeral and possibly even held a speech in his memory. As she remained on Muir Island facility, she found out that mutants with psionic abilities can transfer their minds or souls into another body and avoid death, as Charles found out about it from her survey. The next day after The Battle at Alcatraz, she returns to Muir Island to check on her comatose patient. At the hospital, where the comatose man from the video that Xavier showed his students, is lying in a hospital bed. Moments later, Dr, Moira MacTaggart enters the room, says good morning to her patient and proceeds to view the vital signs on the monitor. The man then turns his head and to Moira's surprise, returns the greeting and calls her name in Charles' voice. Dr. Moira looks towards her patient in disbelief and says "Charles", confirming that Charles' consciousness survived. Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Humans